


Body Shots with a Twist

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Year’s Eve, Ethan decides to give Danny a body shot with a twist, and Danny reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. I GIFT THEE SEMI-SMUTTY DETHAN!

“SHOTS!” Aiden yells from behind them.

Ethan grabs a hold of Danny’s hand with his free one, a wicked grin on his face that makes butterflies take flight in Danny’s stomach. He follows along behind Ethan, letting the haze of the bar wrap around him as they weave through the mass of bodies until they reach a secluded corner in the room that held the pool tables.

“Ethan, wh—?” Danny tries to ask in confusion, but a set of warm lips cut him off as Ethan brings him into a deep kiss. When Ethan pulls away, Danny feels dazed and Ethan laughs at what Danny is sure is a goofy grin on his face.

“I wanted to try something…” Ethan’s breath smells of cherries and rum, and Danny wants to lean forward and inhale him in. “If you’re up for it?”

Danny likes the way Ethan’s eyes are shining with mischief but there’s a hint of shy. He can feel Ethan’s fingers fluttering across his skin, hovering over his belt, and Danny doesn’t remember when he lost his shirt. But it doesn’t matter. What matters is he’s in a bar with Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson, on their first New Year’s Eve together and he can get drunk. Legally.

“I’m up for anything,” he slurs slightly; Ethan’s fingers curling around his belt to keep him steady.

“You trust me?” Ethan asks, voice low and breath ghosting over Danny’s lips, causing a deliciously slow shudder down his spine.

“Completely,” Danny breathes and his eyes lock onto Ethan’s as he inches forward until his lips on on Ethan’s, teeth catching his bottom lip. Danny’s pulse jumps at the sound of a low growl rumbling in Ethan’s chest. To retaliate, Ethan’s hand slips into the front of Danny’s pants and Danny pulls back with a small gasp at his touch.

“Stay right here and don’t move.” Ethan presses a kiss to Danny’s neck and disappears from Danny’s sight.

Danny does as he’s told, leaning heavily on the wall that Ethan had propped him up against. He listens to the sounds of the crowd in the main room of the bar and it feels like an eternity until Ethan’s back, bearing a cup with two lime slices, a shot glass of salt, and two shots of liqueur that Danny can’t quite identify yet.

“So my idea is,” Ethan begins, smiling as he turns back to Danny and his hands rest against Danny’s bare chest. His body leans in close, and Ethan’s voice has dropped an octave. His thumbs flick out to caress Danny’s nipples, and Danny squirms under his touch. “Body shots,” Ethan continues, leaning forward and pressing his tongue against Danny’s skin and travels down, down, down, until Ethan’s on his knees in front of Danny.

Ethan’s eyes are dark with lust and a pure, unabashed expression of want as he licks his lips. Danny’s cock swells at the sensation of his boyfriend’s breath through the fabric of his jeans. Ethan’s hands pause on his belt again, teasing. “But with a twist.”

“Yea-yeah?” Danny stutters, swallowing hard and his dick gives a mighty throb. “Show me.”  
Ethan gives him a dark little smirk and his fingers open Danny’s belt without taking his eyes off Danny, and once his fly is down Danny is so fucking glad he decided to forego underwear. Ethan’s touch his warm and perfect, his palm sliding up his shaft. Ethan rests the tip of his dick on his full bottom lip teasingly, and then pushes forward.

Danny moans at the sensation of his dick being engulfed, and Ethan’s lips sliding foreward until his cock hits the back of Ethan’s throat. Ethan swallows once, and his tongue swirls around him, and he’s pulling back, achingly slow with his eyes still locked onto Danny’s.

Danny can’t breathe at the sight.

Ethan pulls off, and Danny gives a low, frustrated whine. Ethan just reaches back to grab the tray of body shot materials and grabs for the salt. Salt is then poured onto Danny’s wet skin and he has to swallow hard as his hips thrust forward involuntarily.

“Knew you’d catch on quickly,” Ethan replies, smiling. He returns the salt back to the tray and then reaches for the lime. He pushes it into Danny’s hand. “Put this in your mouth.”

Danny’s heart is pounding in his ears as he takes the lime and holds it between his lips. A twist. He likes this twist. And he can’t wait for his turn.

Ethan’s quick to return his lips on Danny, pulling him ever deeper, with his nose pressed to Danny’s skin and he drags his lips back a little bit faster than before. He swirls his tongue around Danny again, and presses against the bundle of nerves on the underside of the head and pulls off as Danny moves to thrust again. He’s grinning at Danny’s groan when he does his shot, and then he’s pulling Danny into for a kiss. He bites at the lime and the juice leaks into both their mouths.

Danny doesn’t waste any time, and he’s more alert now that he had been for the past hour.

Danny was quickly to drop to his knees with a hungry smirk, pulling down Ethan’s shorts enough to pull his hard and leaking cock into his mouth.

He wasn’t as quick as Ethan, deciding to tease him as payback. His head bobbed as he took Ethan in, swallowing and dragging his teeth a little bit, catching on his head and back down. He delighted in Ethan’s groans of pleasure and once Ethan was starting to make shallow thrusts into his mouth, Danny pulled off with a pop. He took his time pouring the salt and was back on Ethan again, tongue doing lazy swirls as he sunk down slower this time.

“Fuck,” Ethan cursed, and behind them people were counting down. Danny gave him a squeeze at his base and pulled off, downing the shot and the tequila burning his throat and then he brought Ethan into a kiss.

He could still taste the lime juice on Ethan’s tongue, and the mix of it with the tequila and the cherries, and just the natural, intoxicating taste of Ethan, made Danny groan, and Ethan too as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck to press their bodies together.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other, catching their breaths. Right when Danny dropped his forehead to Ethan’s, a massive roaring cheer went through the crowd behind them and they shared a smile.

“Happy new year, Danny.”


End file.
